The Reunion
by nf 45
Summary: Saske's day becomes a fight for his life as he battles three new ninjas and finds out the secrets of his past and that he has people out in the world that he can rely on.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I would like to own some of it, so if anyone wants to sell some of Naruto I will be will to pay anywhere from 5 cents to 10 dollars. Ha  **

**The Reunion **

**Prologue**

Long ago in the Village Hidden in the Sand, three chunin lived, a guy and two girls. The three lived in somewhat peace. The guy was short, had brown hair, and blue eyes. He was adept in fire and sand jutsus, is intermediate in taijutsus (hand-to-hand), and his weapons of choice are two kunai. The first girl was tall, strong, had raven black hair and hazel eyes. She was adept in lightning jutsus, was great in ninjutsus (techniques), and carried two swords. The other girls she was shy, thin, tall, had light brown hair, and had brown eyes. She used water and ice jutsus, was great in ningujutsus (weapons), and carried senbon. They worked well together and made up for where each other lacked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.1 The Invasion**

Konoha village was normal and brimming with life. Sasuke Uchiha was walking around the school waiting for his team members, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno, and his team leader Kakashi Hatake, when Sakura runs up to him.

"We have to go to the plaza"

A sharp scream pierces the once quiet atmosphere.

"Sakura what's happening."

"The village is under attack."

"By who?"

"I don't know."

"Let's go then."

The two genin run towards the village when they see three ninjas from the Village Hidden in the Sand. It appeared to be a guy and two girls.

Two chunin attack the three ninjas. The guy kneed one chunin and elbowed the other, and then he reversed it and punched the first one and kicked the second. The girl with black hair started ripping chunin to shreds while the other girl immobilized a couple of ninjas with her senbon. The intruders then jumped on an outer wall. The guy just looked at Sasuke and left. Sakura then looked at Sasuke and said,

"That was weird."

Sasuke then ran and jumped over the wall and ran in the direction of intruders. Sakura then yelled,

"Sasuke!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.2 The Confrontation **

Sasuke ran through the forest not knowing what he was about to get into. He then was then hit from behind causing him to black out.

He came to around three minutes later. In front of him stood the guy intruder. Sasuke stood up preparing for battle. Sasuke rushed at the guy and the guy used the jutsu "Wind Release: Infinite Sand Cloud Great Breakthrough" this slowed Sasuke down and eventually stopped him. The guy then shot three sand shurikens all hitting their mark.

The guy then used Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique. It hit Sasuke fast and hard. Sasuke then thought 'How can he do that only…" he was then cut off when the guy punched Sasuke. When Sasuke stood up nails when into his feet. The girl with black hair jumped down. She had used the "God of Night Lightning" jutsu. The guy then said to the girl.

"Nice job Natsumi."

Sasuke was hit from behind and it felt cold where he was hit. He was hit by an "Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm" and the other girl came down. The guy told the other girl

"That's the way to do it Keiko"

The guy then put Sasuke in a desert prison and a sphere of chakra was visible around the guy's hand. It was like Kakashi's Lightning Blade, but weaker. He then called out "One Thousand Birds" and thrust his hand through Sasuke and pulled his hand out. The guy then said

"I have been watching you and your team. I was impressed, but no longer."

"What is your name?" asked Sasuke

"Well if you have to know it is Sakuya Uchiha."

"I knew it I saw the Sharingan."

The lifeless Sasuke lay completely still

Sakuya then said "Let's go"

The three ninjas then ran away. The body then clenched his hand and opened his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 3 Brothers Collide**

Sakuya and Natsumi were running through the forest dodging the tree branches. Sakuya was worried about something and it showed on his face.

Natsumi asked "What's wrong?"

Sakuya replied "Since Itachi has returned I worry about Sasuke."

"But wasn't this the whole point of this mission, to make Sasuke prepared for what might happen."

"Yeah, but what if Itachi strikes now?"

"Keiko is looking after him so you don't have to worry.

"Yeah, your right."

Just then a block of ice flew right in front of them.

Natsumi exclaimed "Keiko's signal, lets go!"

They ran through the forest from where they came cutting down trees that lay in their path. They came to the clearing where they found Keiko protecting Sasuke from Itachi. Natsumi ran and picked up both Sasuke and Keiko and put then on a tree branch, while Sakuya rushed in front of Itachi.

"I knew you would come back Itachi."

"So you are taking care of little baby Sasuke."

"Yeah, like you never did."

"So…what's your problem?"

"You bastard!"

Sakuya raced in front of Itachi and landed a kick knocking Itachi back. At the time he unleashed the "Quicksand in the Style of a Waterfall" jutsu quickly covering Itachi. Sakuya then dissipated the sand discovering that Itachi was gone.

A voice entered Sakuya's ear saying "Another time."

Sakuya's voice sounded through the forest screaming "Ahhhhh!"


End file.
